Uma Ponte para o Amor
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: O que teria acontecido se Jesse tivesse convidado Leslie para ir ao museu de artes ? - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer: **"Ponte para Terabítia" e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Katherine Paterson.

Olá ! Aqui estou com um novo projeto, que se chama "Uma Ponte para o Amor", é minha própria versão do final de "Ponte para Terabítia", se Leslie não tivesse morrido.

Bom, sem mais o que dizer, deixo aqui a minha pequena história.

**Advertência**: Esta história começa quando Jesse olha para a casa de Leslie, ficando em dúvida sobre convidá-la ou não para ir ao museu.

* * *

**N/T: **Esta fic é uma tradução de "Un Puente Hacia el Amor", de Wandering Lilly, que me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

**UMA PONTE PARA O AMOR**

- Srta. Edmunds, espere, por favor. Nós poderíamos convidar Leslie Burke para ir conosco ao museu ? – Jesse perguntara à sua professora, um pouco antes de eles terem saído para o museu.

- Claro, Jesse. Ande logo, vá convidá-la - disse a professora, sorridente, enquanto o jovem descia da caminhonete, andando em direção à casa da garota.

Chegando lá, ele bateu à porta com um pouco de pressa, enquanto Leslie se aproximara da porta para atender um chamado tão insistente.

- Jesse ? - perguntou, estranhando, pois era um pouco cedo.

- Oi, Leslie. Você quer ir ao museu comigo e com a professora Edmunds ?

- Claro, por que não ? Vai ser divertido. Espere um pouco, vou perguntar se posso ir - depois de conseguir a resposta afirmativa por parte do sr. Burke, Leslie e Jesse foram andando até à caminhonete da professora Edmunds, que ela lhe abria as portas.

- Olá, Leslie, fico contente por você ter decidido nos acompanhar - disse alegremente a professora Edmunds, quanto dirigia e cantarolava uma canção.

- Esta não é a primeira vez que vocês vêm ao museu, não é ? - ela perguntou a ambos, que olhavam maravilhados para as pinturas penduradas na parede.

- Eu... não, sinceramente, é a primeira vez que visito ao museu – respondeu Jesse, um pouco consternado.

- E eu, se já visitei um museu, sem dúvida, não pude fazer uma visita ao museu desta cidade.

- Então, é uma honra para mim ser a primeira a trazê-los para visitar o museu - disse uma sorridente professora Edmunds.

* * *

_Duas horas depois..._

- Vocês dois têm mesmo bastante energia. Que tal se formos tomar algo na cafeteria ? - sugeriu uma cansada professora Edmunds a Jesse e Leslie, depois de terem andado por todo o museu.

- Claro, professora, nós também queremos beber algo - respondeu Leslie.

- O que você acha, Jesse ? - ela virou-se, olhando para o rapaz.

- Claro, professora Edmunds. Vamos - disse Jesse, com um sorriso.

Os dois caminharam atrás dela, bem próximos, e ela reparou nisso, mas não falou nada.

"É muito bom estar assim tão próximo de Leslie. Ela é muito... linda", pensava Jesse, um pouco distraído, ou melhor, tão distraído, que quase chocou-se contra um muro do museu, mas Leslie agarrou-lhe a mão e puxou-o a tempo de evitar que ele se chocasse contra esse muro.

Logo depois de ter sido salvo por ela, Jesse notou que ambos continuavam de mãos dadas, mas isso não o incomodava nem um pouco. Por isso, não fez menção de interromper o contato.

Chegaram à cafeteria, e, depois de terem sentado-se a uma mesa, a garçonete perguntou-lhes o que eles desejavam beber, e foi então encaminhar os pedidos.

- E então, vocês gostaram do passeio ? - perguntou a professora, enquanto olhava cada um deles separadamente.

- Foi fantástico - respondeu Leslie, sorridente

- Simplesmente genial, professora Edmunds, obrigado - disse Jesse, olhando para ela com um sorriso, para logo em seguida olhar Leslie de relance.

De repente a professora se deu conta de algo: que seus dois alunos preferidos estavam de mãos dadas, e de vez em quando trocavam olhares entre si. Estava começando a pensar que entre os dois havia algo mais. Por quê ? Simplesmente porque quando alguém nota que duas pessoas andam juntas, de mãos dadas, e olhando-se de relance, não se pode evitar pensar que há algo entre essas pessoas.

- Que bom que vocês gostaram, minha intenção era de que vocês passassem algumas horas agradáveis - ela sorriu - E acho que já é um pouco tarde. Querem que eu os leve até suas casas ? - depois de receber uma resposta afirmativa por parte de ambos, eles pagaram a conta e foram para a caminhonete.

Por sinal, no caminho para a entrada do museu, eles encontraram uma dessas cabines nas quais podia-se tirar fotos e revelá-las instantaneamente.

- O que vocês acham, meninos, querem entrar ? Seria bom ter uma lembrança deste passeio - a professora Edmunds sorriu, e apontou para a cabine fotográfica. Os dois jovens entraram lá sorridentes. Esperaram que a professora entrasse com eles, mas ela alegou não ser fotogênica, e que seria melhor que apenas eles tirassem as fotos.

"_Estou certa de que você pode não ser muitas coisas, exceto não ser fotogênica_", pensou Leslie, mas manteve-se calada, pois a idéia de tirar fotos a sós com Jesse não lhe desagradava totalmente.

Fizeram desde expressões engraçadas até um par de sorrisos bastante atraentes de um para o outro, e, na última foto, eles posaram abraçados. A professora revelou um par de cada foto, e deu uma tira com todas elas para cada um dos dois.

Depois de terem agradecido bastante à professora pela sessão de fotos, eles caminharam de volta e sem escalas até a caminhonete.

Ao chegarem à casa de Jesse (bom, é mais fácil dizer "A casa de Jesse", porque toma-se o caminho que leva à casa dele para ir à casa de Leslie), agradeceram à professora e desceram da caminhonete, prometendo verem-se na escola na segunda-feira.

- Você quer ir a Terabítia, Jesse ? - perguntou Leslie, enquanto observava uma mariposa voar.

- Vejo você na corda, vou dizer a meus pais que já cheguei.

- Está bem, Jesse.

Leslie correu até o córrego no qual estava a corda mágica, enquanto Jesse ficava mais distante a cada passo que dava.

- Mãe, já cheguei - disse Jesse, pendurando o seu abrigo na porta enquanto subia as escadas para ir ao seu quarto e pegar seu estojo de pintura e seus pincéis, e ir para Terabítia.

- Onde você estava, Jesse ? Nós te procuramos em todos os lugares ! - disse a sra. Aarons, muito alterada.

- - Mãe, eu lhe pedi permissão, Leslie e eu fomos com a srta. Edmunds ao museu - respondeu Jesse, estranhando aquilo.

- Mesmo ? Tudo bem, acho que eu ainda não tinha despertado totalmente. De qualquer modo, pode subir, filho - disse ela, mais tranqüila.

Sem demorar muito, Jesse desceu com o estojo. Já estava saindo pela porta quando sua mãe o chamou.

- Aonde você vai, Jesse ? - perguntou distraidamente a sra. Aarons enquanto colocava o conteúdo do cesto de roupas na lavadora.

- Brincar com Leslie, mãe. Posso ?

- Claro, filho, pode ir.

Jesse correu com todas as suas forças, e logo estava atravessando o córrego na corda encantada, enquanto Leslie o esperava do outro lado.

Quando Jesse caiu do outro lado, aconteceu algo muito curioso; a corda partiu-se e caiu com ele.

- Oh, meu Deus. A corda já não está mais lá. Como vamos voltar, Leslie ? - perguntou Jesse, preocupado.

- Sabe de uma coisa ? Ali tem um tronco, meu pai tem madeira sobrando em casa, e preciso ir por causa de Prince Terrian.

- O que você está tramando, Leslie ? - perguntou Jesse, curioso ao ver o interesse de sua amiga pela madeira.

- Nada, Jesse, vamos ! - e, uma vez que ele não se apressava, ela segurou-lhe a mão e pôs-se a correr, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia com que ele corresse, e um visível rubor aparecesse nas suas bochechas, ao ver como Leslie segurava-lhe a mão.

Era curioso pensar em como um ato inocente, como o de segurar a mão de uma pessoa, podia provocar muitas reações naquela mesma pessoa, como era o caso de Jesse. Mas, totalmente concentrada em sua idéia, Leslie não notou o visível rubor em seu melhor amigo, e foi com muita pressa até sua casa.

- Pai, podemos pegar a madeira que sobrou ? - o Sr. Burke olhou para sua filha com curiosidade no olhar, mas ela deu de ombros e disse que precisavam da madeira.

- Está bem, meninos, podem levá-la, mas tomem cuidado, não vão se machucar - os dois transportaram a madeira para o lugar em que antes encontrava-se a corda que os transportava para Terabítia, junto com chaves, martelos, serras e outras ferramentas que serviam para construir.

- O que você acha que vamos fazer com isso, Leslie ? - o jovem de cabelos castanhos olhava inquisitivamente para sua amiga, sem entender o propósito da madeira, das chaves e tudo o mais.

- Uma ponte, Jesse - sorriu Leslie, ao mesmo tempo em que cortava a madeira.

- Uma ponte para Terabítia ? - o jovem tinha de admitir que, de fato, a idéia não lhe desagradava. Uma ponte era uma forma mais fácil de atravessar para o reino mágico, mas, ainda assim, uma ponte não se construía de um dia para o outro.

- Sim, Jesse, uma ponte para Terabítia - o nome soava bonito. Bastante, para falar a verdade.

- Mas Leslie, uma ponte não se constrói de um dia para o outro. Isso leva semanas, e nós não podemos passar tanto tempo sem ir a Terabítia - o rapaz estava frustrado, mas isso não arrefeceu o ânimo da loira.

- Mas podemos fazer isso em pouco tempo, Jesse, lembre-se de que _ninguém nos vence_ - ela ofereceu um de seus melhores sorrisos para o rapaz, e ele sentiu-se recuperar o ânimo.

- Você tem razão, Leslie, _ninguém nos vence_ - e, sem mais palavras, ambos puseram mãos à obra, e, em dois dias, a ponte estava totalmente terminada, e sinceramente, era um belo trabalho.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Jesse ? A ponte é genial, mas... não sei, acho que falta algo... - o rosto da jovem estava um pouco... sombrio, por falta de palavras mais adequadas para descrevê-lo.

- Eu sei o que está faltando, Leslie - o rapaz subiu no tronco de uma árvore, e tirou uma espécie de escudo de seu suéter, e fincou-o no centro do arco da ponte. Este tinha um lápis e uma espada cruzados, e ao pé do escudo, estava escrita a frase "_Ninguém nos vence_". A jovem sorriu e abraçou seu melhor amigo com carinho, pois agora a sua bela ponte era totalmente perfeita.

- Muitíssimo obrigada, Jesse, você é o melhor - Leslie era uma jovem um pouco impulsiva, e falando sobre impulsos, ela sentiu o impulso de beijar a bochecha de Jesse. Segundos depois, os dois se afastaram um do outro, MUITO enrubescidos, o que era bastante visível.

- Eu... Leslie... não... não é nada - balbuciou Jess, claramente nervoso.

- Bom... vamos a Terabítia ? - esta pergunta fora acompanhada por um sorriso e um olhar consternados, mas Jesse apenas assentiu e então eles se encaminharam para a ponte, com destino a aquele mágico lugar que tantas alegrias tinha lhes trazido.

Passaram o restante da tarde ali, e depois cada um deles foi para a sua casa, esperando que a noite passasse depressa, para que pudessem se ver novamente.

Na manhã seguinte, Jesse levantou-se bem cedo e fez tudo de boa vontade, e inclusive aturou cada uma das reclamações do seu pai, quase sem prestar atenção a elas.

Leslie também se levantou cedo, mas, ao contrário de Jesse, ela estivera bastante distraída; mas o sr. e a sra. Burke não prestaram atenção.

Cumprimentaram-se efusivamente ao se encontrarem na parada do ônibus da escola, e sentaram-se juntos no mesmo assento, conversando sobre tudo, e, às vezes, sobre nada.

O dia escolar passou muito lentamente para eles, e parecia que não chegava a hora de voltar novamente a Terabítia. Aliás, eles não tinham idéia das mudanças que essa impaciência provocaria em suas vidas...

Jesse, May Belle e Leslie desceram do ônibus; os dois apressadamente deixaram as mochilas no chão e, depois que Jesse dissera a May Belle para que avisasse sua mãe que ele chegaria mais tarde, eles se apressaram a tomar o caminho que os levava até a ponte.

Tinha chovido recentemente e o solo estava escorregadio, assim como a madeira da ponte. Leslie correu pela ponte sem nenhum tipo de precaução. Foi quando, ao dar um passo em falso, seu pé se chocou contra uma tábua que estava mais escorregadia do que as outras e ela... escorregou. Foi de encontro ao solo e caiu no córrego. Que estava com bastante água, e a correnteza tinha começado a levar Leslie consigo.

- Jesse, Jesse, me ajude, Jesse, a correnteza está me puxando ! - Leslie gritou desesperadamente para seu amigo, ao mesmo tempo em que se agarrava o mais forte que podia a uma rocha.

- Calma, Leslie, eu estou indo ! - tão rápido quanto possível, o jovem correu até onde ela se encontrava, e estendeu-lhe sua mão para que ela a puxasse. Ela estendeu o braço, mas Jesse no conseguiu mais se sustentar, e a correnteza levou-a rio abaixo.

- NÃO ! LESLIE !- gritou Jesse totalmente assustado. A corda com a qual antes atravessavam para Terabítia encontrava-se atrás dele, e então ele teve uma idéia.

Pegou a corda e correu o más rápido que pôde, até ver Leslie, que estava agarrada em um galho baixo de uma árvore. Muito assustada. Estendeu a corda até onde ela se encontrava e lhe disse:

- Leslie, agarre-se na corda, eu já vou te puxar e te tirar daí – aproximou mais a corda para que ela pudesse agarrá-la.

- Rápido, Jesse, estou me afogando.- a água lhe chegava até o pescoço, e a jovem não iria suportar por muito mais tempo. E justamente quando ela agarrara-se à corda, o galho da árvore quebrou-se e a sua cabeça afundou-se na água. Mas mesmo assim, suas mãos estavam firmemente agarradas à corda.

- LESLIE ! - Jesse puxou a corda o mais forte que pôde e, a duras penas, conseguiu tirar Leslie do córrego. Ela saiu (obviamente) totalmente molhada e tremendo de frio. Jesse tirou sua jaqueta e colocou-a nela, enquanto levava-a para a fortaleza em Terabítia.

Ao chegarem lá, encontrou una manta - não sabemos de onde - , mas cobriu Leslie com ela; Leslie, aliás, não podia estar tremendo mais.

- J-Jesse, t-tenho mui-to f-frio - disse Leslie, quase sem voz.

- Não se preocupe, Leslie, agora você vai ficar bem - Jesse disse-lhe para fazê-la recuperar o ânimo, enquanto a abraçava, para que o calor a esquentasse mais rapidamente.

Aproximadamente meia hora mais tarde, ela dormia nos braços de Jesse; ainda com um pouco de tremor nos lábios.

Leslie começara a despertar, mas fingiu continuar dormindo ao ouvir estas palavras de Jesse:

- Quase perdi você - Jesse sussurrou ao ouvido de uma já não tão sonolenta nem trêmula Leslie - Não sei o que eu teria feito se tivesse acontecido algo pior com você, Leslie. Gosto muito de você, e queria poder te dizer isso frente a frente, e não ao ouvido enquanto você está dormindo - disse docemente o jovem. Escondeu seu rosto nos cabelos de Leslie e aspirou-lhes o perfume. Ela só pôde sorrir ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximava do ouvido dele, e sussurrava-lhe docemente:

- Também gosto muito de você, te amo, Jesse - ele abriu os olhos ao ouvir isso, e enrubesceu até as orelhas, enquanto olhava pra ela, sem jeito.

- Leslie... você... ouviu tudo o que eu falei ? – perguntou, consternado.

- Sim, Jesse , e em toda a minha vida eu nunca tinha escutado algo tão lindo. Também te amo - ela se enrubesceu visivelmente quando pronunciou as três últimas palavras, mas isso não evitou que, segundos depois, ela abraçasse Jesse fortemente. Que, ainda um pouco aturdido, devolveu-lhe o abraço com a mesma ou maior intensidade.

- Eu... Leslie... você... - balbuciou Jesse.

- Sim, Jesse ? – perguntou Leslie com curiosidade.

- Leslie... eu... você quer... quer... ser... m-minha... minha na...

- Sim ?

Jesse encheu-se de coragem e perguntou:

- Leslie, você... quer ser minha namorada ? - o rosto do jovem ficou totalmente escarlate, e isso sem contar o quanto já estava antes.

- Eu... Jesse... - balbuciou Leslie.

- N-não se preocupe, Leslie... eu entendo se você não quiser... não esperava que...

- Mas como você é estúpido, Jesse ! - Leslie riu, divertida, e depois lhe enviou um olhar intenso, para lhe dizer: - Claro que quero, Jesse. Em toda minha vida, eu nunca havia me sentido tão bem como quando estou com do seu lado, você é meu melhor amigo - ela continuou, e ele afligiu-se, interpretando erroneamente a frase - Oh, mas não me mal interprete mal, claro que você é meu melhor amigo, e acho que não quero você apenas como amigo, e sim como algo mais - concluiu, sorridente.

O jovem não pensou em mais nada, a não ser em abraçá-la com força, enquanto aspirava o cheiro de seus cabelos loiros e curtos.

Ficaram assim por um longo tempo, desfrutando do silêncio e do fato de estarem juntos, abraçados, como amigos e... como algo mais.

Mais tarde, voltaram para suas casas, de mãos dadas; olhando-se fugazmente de vez em quando.

Ao chegarem à bifurcação em que cada um seguia o caminho para sua casa, os dois se detiveram.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Jesse ? - perguntou Leslie, divertida.

- Que coisa, Leslie ? - perguntou ele, ao ver o rosto da jovem; esta lhe sussurrou ao ouvido:

- Os terabitianos vão ficar muito contentes por saberem que seus reis já têm uma _relação mais formal_.- sussurrou ela, rindo, enquanto dava um pequeno beijo na bochecha de Jesse, e ia caminhando tranqüilamente, dando uma ou outra risadinha de vez em quando.

Jesse somente pôde sorrir abobalhado e dirigir-se para sua casa com esse sorriso nos lábios, enquanto toda sua família o estranhava; ele apenas subiu para o seu quarto, trocou a roupa por um pijama, ainda extasiado, e deitou-se para dormir, soltando um suspiro antes de fechar os olhos.

A mesma coisa aconteceu na casa de Leslie, porém com menos estranheza por parte dos seus pais, porque eles estavam, como sempre, absortos com una nova novela. A jovem subiu e mudou de roupa em poucos minutos, e, antes de dormir, soltou um suspiro, para depois fechar os olhos placidamente.

Na manhã seguinte, ambos os jovens levantaram-se com a sensação de que, naquele dia, tudo correria bem, e que aquela ponte para Terabítia, mais do que uma ponte para a mágica terra, era _uma ponte para o amor._

* * *

**Notas Finais: **Aqui venho com uma nova oneshot, desta vez de Ponte para Terabítia, este filme me encantou. Por mais que eu o assista, não me canso !

Enfim, eu sei que ficou um pouco melosa (muito, muito melosa), mas eu acho que Jesse e Leslie devem ter um lado terno.

Sem mais, eu me despeço.

Cuidem-se !

Adeus !

Wandering Lilly

* * *

**N/T: **Minha quinta tradução, e desta vez de uma obra que eu quase que desconhecia, mas da qual gostei muito. Espero que vocês também gostem.


End file.
